The Liar and Her Lover
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Pertemuan yang tidak disengaja, organisasi yang menyekat mereka, dan ucapan 'selamat tinggal' di stasiun Asakusa. Hinata dengan kebohongannya di bawah langit biru dan guguran sakura, adalah payah.


Tidak ada yang istimewa di sebuah pagi di penghujung minggu ini. Seperti biasa gadis itu akan berangkat sekolah pada jam biasa, berkendara dengan waktu yang biasa, dan sampai di sekolah tepat seperti yang sudah ia duga seperti biasanya. Terlalu biasa, tidak ada yang membedakannya dengan hari-hari yang lainnya.

Semua manusia bebas bercerita, bebas menentukan cerita sesuai kehendaknya dengan berbagai tema.

Berbagai persepsi saat manusia berspekulasi meruncing mengarah pada titik tengah bernama suatu kesimpulan mutlak yang saat ini masih di pegang teguh. Bahwa, setiap pertemuan akan menemui akhir yang di sebut dengan perpisahan.

.

.

.

 **Naruto** **© Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Hinata Hyuuga & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **OOC, Typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Liar and Her Lover**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ia memiliki kisah romansa yang rumit. Berapa orang pemuda yang pernah membuat hidupnya lebih berwarna tidak ia ingat semua. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang senang menumpahkan semua peristiwa pada sebuah agenda khas remaja perempuan yang biasanya berwarna merah muda. _Deary_ , mereka menyebutnya demikian.

Tidak. Ia lebih senang menyimpan semua warna yang memang didominasi oleh warna gelap di kehidupan romansanya tanpa pernah terungkit. Jika berbentuk tulisan, akan mampu terbaca dan teringat lagi.

Ia akan membiarkannya berlalu, waktu menghapus semua peristiwa dan menjadikan sejarah. Rangkaian kejadian yang secara tidak sengaja terselip di memorinya pun tidak akan secara keras ia berusaha untuk melupakan. Itu merupakan anugrah Tuhan. Ia beranggapan demikian.

Lalu seperti apa romansa yang mewarnai hidupnya kini?

Entahlah Hinata tidak begitu yakin.

Tapi ia mengingat jelas suatu masa di mana ia dengan bangganya menyatakan bahwa ia menyukai seseorang dan mengatakannya pada atasan yang di hormatinya. Hanya sebagai wujud pengalihan perhatian, karena kenyataan memaksanya untuk sadar. Melihat siapa yang ia suka secara objektif, menyadari fakta bahwa seseorang itu menambatkan hati pada seorang gadis yang bukan dirinya. Pengalihan tangis menjadi cerita panjang, pengalihan rasa patah hatinya.

Di kolidor yang sangat ramai ia berjalan. Bel masuk akan berbunyi lima menit lagi, hari ini ia terlambat entah karena apa. Sehingga ia harus bergegas menuju lantai dua.

Itu hari kamis, ia ingat. Dari sekian banyak manusia yang berlalu lalang di sana, entah mengapa matanya harus terpaku pada seorang insan yang berlalu begitu saja di depan matanya.

Jika itu dulu, ia akan merasa kesakitan karena seseorang yang di sukainya tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Itu dulu, kini ia acuh tak acuh dan memilih melenggang pergi.

Kau tahu? *Rasa Hinata padanya seperti kembang api. Meledak-ledak di saat pertama, terlihat indah di pertengahan, dan bukan apa-apa setelah padam. Hanya seonggok arang hitam yang tidak terlihat bahwa sebelumnya ia mampu memperlihatkan suatu cahaya yang indah.

Ya. Lagi-lagi warna gelap yang dibubuhkan di kisah romansanya yang terasa hambar.

.

.

.

* * *

Setiap pagi, selalu saja ada segerombolan manusia yang membentuk lingkaran. Ia terkadang ikut nimbrung walau tidak pernah bertahan lama.

Sang ketua, selalu dikelilingi kaum hawa dan adam lainnya. Mungkin mereka punya sesuatu yang menarik yang harus diceritakan di setiap paginya.

Sang Ketua ya?

Mereka saling mengenal. Tentu saja. Dari sejak lama.

Hinata tidak akan pernah lupa saat ia banyak bicara di hadapan pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal yang dirasa tidak akan pernah menemui akhir.

Pertemuan pertama memang bukan suatu peristiwa yang mengesankan. Mengingat semula mereka hanyalah siswa satu sekolah dengan kelas terpisah.

Namun, ada satu peristiwa yang selalu membuat ia tertawa.

Ada saat di mana ia harus pergi ke sebuah swalayan di tengah kota. Ia tidak begitu kesulitan dengan barang bawaannya yang memang tidak banyak, bahkan ia tidak memerlukan keranjang yang disediakan di sudut kiri swalayan. Hanya dua bungkus _pocky_ rasa strawberry, juga sebungkus _marsmellow_ dan dua buah kalengan yang diawetkan pesanan ibunya, ia melenggang mendekat ke arah pintu kasir.

Ajaibnya, dari sekian banyak jumlah pengunjung di sana, hanya ada satu sosok yang berjalan sejajar dengannya dengan arah berbeda.

Mereka seolah tertarik oleh magnet tak kasat mata. Jalanan memang tidak membebaskan mereka berdua untuk lebih leluasa. Ia mempunyai refleks yang bangus di hari itu, pemuda di depannya juga sama. Ada satu gerakkan pasti yang membuat mereka berhenti.

Bertatapan dalam diam, mengamati satu-sama lain yang memiliki persamaan dalam seragam dan almamater yang dikenakan. Lalu selang beberapa detik mereka saling melempar senyuman. Senyuman yang berbeda versi mereka tentunya.

Setelah berlalu, Hinata berubah menjadi lamban. Ia memutar langkah ketika merasa bahwa marsmellow tidak perlu masuk dalam daftar pengeluarannya kali ini.

Di kasir mereka kembali di pertemukan. Ada sebuah senyuman yang menggambarkan sebuah salam perkenalan. Hinata diam, membiarkan pemuda itu melaju duluan dengan isyarat mata. Ia menunduk ketika dua pasang iris mata berbeda warna bertemu dalam pandangan singkat.

Lalu pemuda itu berlalu.

Meninggalkan senyuman tipis yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir sang gadis. Ada banyak kata yang ingin terucap. Tapi Hinata hanya mampu diam dengan desiran angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun berwarna kuning. Punggung ringkih itu terasa mustahil untuk ia gapai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Autumn, 10**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_

Di ujung meja persegi panjang yang di pernis hitam seseorang berkutat dengan serius bersama lembaran kertas putih yang berhamburan.

Ia melangkah tenang, memeluk arsip dan berkas penting lainnya yang telah selesai.

Bergerak menghampiri rak gantung dengan banyak sekat yang dipenuhi oleh kertas-kertas dan dokumen yang isinya tidak semua ia ingat.

Suara pendingin ruangan yang tergantung di dinding membuat bunyi yang menjadi instrumen dalam keheningan yang di ciptakan oleh dua insan.

"Bantu aku sebentar." Suara baritone itu memecah keheningan.

Derap langkah, pertemuan antara alas sepatu dengan lantai kayu menderu menciptakan suara baru yang tidak begitu menggangu.

Gadis itu menarik kursi tepat di sudut meja yang terasa luas jika hanya di isi oleh dua orang.

Ia tidak akan bertanya hal apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia hanya perlu segera mengambil pena. Membubuhkan beberapa kata untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lalu kembali ke kelas yang tengah memulai pelajaran Antropologi dari dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Sai akan menggantikanku."

Serasa ada magnet kuat yang melumpuhkannya, menahannya pada posisi diam yang tidak mengenakkan, menghentikkan pekerjaannya, kehilangan fokus membuat ia menatap tidak percaya pada lawan bicaranya. Oh ya tentu saja.

"Ku pikir tidak akan secepat itu." Ia berusaha untuk kembali bekerja. Kembali ke kelas adalah perioritas utama yang di pegangnya saat ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, dewan memutuskan aku harus meninggalkan sekolah akhir musim ini."

Gadis itu kembali mengingat ribuan daun yang terhampar di sepajang jalan yang ia lewati. Memang daun-daun kering berwarna _orange_ atau merah kecoklatan lebih mendominasi. Ketika ia menengadah, pohon-pohon besar hanya menjulang bermodalkan ranting dan cabang. Daun yang masih tetap tinggal dapat di hitung tanpa memakan waktu banyak.

Ia menatap lekat sepasang mata yang semula menghindarinya. Perlahan matanya memanas, ada cairan yang memaksa hendak membebaskan diri di sana.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu."

Setiap emosi yang terlukis di sepasang manik perak itu terlalu mudah untuk diartikan. Gadis itu tidak keberatan, ia akan membuka semua itu jika perlu, jika pemuda itu mau. Hanya untuk kali ini, karena nanti semua tidak akan sama lagi.

"Bersikap biasalah, Hinata."

Ia kembali menulis. Entah mengapa tulisannya kini lebih tebal, pena yang semula berayun tanpa halangan kini tersendat tak karuan.

 _Hei bisakah kau menyadarinya?_

.

.

.

Ia masuk dalam suatu organisasi yang bergerak dalam bidang teknologi. Peminatnya tidak banyak, hanya orang-orang yang katanya 'intelek' saja yang bisa bergabung. Orang intelek? Hinata lebih suka menyebutnya orang yang sering berkunjung ke laboratorium di sudut lorong yang berada di lantai paling atas. Lebih mirip markas terasing daripada laboratorium teknologi.

Apapun persepsinya, Hinata memegang peran penting di sini.

Ia terpilih menjadi wakil ketua bukan atas rapat yang memakan banyak waktu ataupun _voting_ panjang yang sulit mencapai mufakat.

Ia mendapat peran atas kehendaknya sendiri. Ini konyol sekali. Ia bukan ingin gelar atau kepopuleran, Hinata hanya ingin merubah sistem yang terlalu kuno yang dianut organisasi ini.

Tentu saja ia ada karena persetujuan sang ketua, Inuzuka Kiba.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ia masih meminum minuman kaleng yang didinginkan ketika perlahan satu persatu anggota yang menjadi bawahannya di organisasi berpamitan. Melambaikan tangan dengan ucapan 'sampai jumpa'. Hinata enggan beranjak, ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu menepis lelah bersama minuman rasa jeruk juga mentari senja yang menerpa punggungnya. Ia merasa akan terserang flu sekarang.

Ia bisa saja pulang saat bel berbunyi. Keluar kelas telah ia lakukan sedari tadi. Namun, pilihannya bukan pada gerbang yang terbuka lebar dengan desakkan orang-orang yang ingin segera membebaskan diri dari sekolah yang mengekang mereka sedari pagi.

Ia hanya melangkah santai ke lantai tiga saat penghuni di sana berlomba untuk menuruni tangga. Membuka pintu geser tua perlahan, di sana hanya ada beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang. Pekerjaan mereka memang hampir selesai, dokumen-dokumen dan arsip bernilai mahal hanya membutuhkan tanda tangan 'ketua' untuk mendapat pencairan dana dengan segera.

Ia diam di tempat ini bukan tanpa alasan.

Ia melempar kaleng kosong pada tempat sampah yang terisi setengah, kemudian menghampiri jendela yang tertutup rapat dan membukanya lebar. Menghirup aroma dalam bau tanah kering juga angin yang berdesir menerbangkan helaian daun dengan _massa_ ringan ke hadapannya.

Ada suatu rasa yang menyelusup masuk ke dalam relung hatinya yang memang terlalu peka dalam mengartikan sebuah realita.

Debaman pelan di pintu yang berbentur dengan kusen berwarna coklat semakin memperjelas semuanya, ada rasa sesak di sana ketika ia sudah menduga siapa yang berada di tempat itu bersamanya.

"Kau belum pulang?"

Kalimat tanya bernada retoris memang tidak perlu jawaban, bukan?

Hinata memilih bungkam.

Pemuda itu membuka satu dari puluhan laptop yang berderet di sana. Hinata tidak mengawasi, ia hanya tidak sengaja menangkap siluet pemuda itu dari ujung matanya yang bulat besar. Ia mengusap wajahnya gusar.

 _Oh musim, kapan kau akan berakhir?_

Ia tidak ingin menghitung walau dalam hati telah ia lakukan dari jauh hari hitungan mundur untuk melepas seseorang. Ia berlagak kuat dengan ekspresi datar.

Rasanya ia tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk tetap terus berada di sana.

"Aa... Ka-"

"Kau tidak akan segera pulang 'kan?"

Apakah pemuda di depannya bisa membaca pikiran? Oh konyol sekali jika ia mempercayai hal magis seperti itu, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Ada apa?" Ia bertanya dengan disertai senyuman.

"Aku sedang membuat surat kuasa."

Ada sesuatu yang memukul-mukul. Berdetak cepat di dalam tubuhnya yang lemas.

"Pelantikan Sai akan berlangsung dalam waktu lama, aku tidak bisa menunda. Untuk sementara aku memberi kuasa padamu untuk pengambilan dana."

.

.

.

Ada konflik yang tidak begitu Hinata mengerti. Semua menentang kewenangan Kiba dan mendesak Hinata sebagai wakilnya untuk melakukan pergantian pemimpin. Hinata menolak, tentu saja. Ia tidak memiliki wewenang untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Ada kisah panjang yang tidak bisa diceritakan dalam waktu semalam, yang jelas pada akhirnya Uchiha menggantikan Kiba atas kesepakatan semua anggota.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Berusia tujuh belas tahun pada musim panas tahun ini. Mungkin ia pintar, jelas dari setiap tutur katanya yang selalu tertata dengan benar.

Hinata tidak peduli siapa yang menjadi atasannya, ia punya ambisi tersendiri di organisasi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Daun berguguran_

 _Musim gugur telah datang_

 _Seseorang akan pergi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Autumn, 10**_ _ **月**_ _ **19**_ _ **日**_

Ada banyak hal yang bisa menyebabkan sesuatu di dunia ini berubah. Banyak sekali, namun Hinata temukan sebuah lirik lagu di penghujung senja kala ia baru saja tiba di kamarnya. Saat itu ia baru saja selesai dengan acara mandi air hangatnya, ketika telinganya menjangkau sebuah nada, menyapa ia dalam sebait lirik yang terus terulang, menggelitik.

 ** _kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou_**

 _Ada banyak hal yang tidak berubah di dunia ini, bukan?_ _  
_ ** _sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa_**

 _Ya, dan karena kenyataannya aku mencintaimu_ _  
_ ** _dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara_**

 _Kepercayaan yang tidak bisa diubah oleh siapapun_

Baginya, sesuatu yang hidup akan mati. Asumsinya, segala hal di dunia akan berubah. Hanya waktu, dan sifat yang menentukannya. Lirik itu hanya sebuah dendang yang ditulis oleh orang yang sedang benar-benar jatuh cinta.

Seperti ia yang menjauh, hubungam mereka yang tak utuh.

Mengenai apa penyebabnya Hinata memiliki banyak asumsi. Banyak sekali. Namun dalam setiap kelompok, selalu ada yang mendominasi, begitu pula dengan hal ini.

Mereka hanya terjebak dalam apa yang telah mereka capai. Hubungan ketua dan wakilnya yang terlalu dekat... Hinata hanya tidak suka. Itu akan dianggap mengotori nama baik organisasi. Kecurangan menjadi bayangan bagi mereka yang tidak mau membuka luas pemikiran.

Hinata menghindari itu, sama halnya dengan ia ketika menghindari Sasuke Uchiha.

Melihat apa yang telah Hinata ciptakan, bukan seolah tidak senang atau keberatan. Tapi...Sasuke tidak ambil bagian untuk meluruskan segalanya. Sehingga hubungan yang semula kelewat dekat itu bagai angin yang sekedar lewat menyapa lalu beranjak lagi tanpa meninggalkan bekas apa-apa. Terlampau menyedihkan.

Hinata terlalu lihai untuk mengindar, Sasuke terlalu malas untuk peduli. Semua sangat pas untuk menghapus apa yang pernah terjadi. Masalalu tidak berhak menjadi saksi. Yang terpenting adalah masa masa sekarang yang harus ia lalui. Pemikiran macam apa yang Hinata punya ini?

Semua membuat Hinata terus berpikir keras berulang kali. Langkahnya tersendat ketika pikiran picik membuatnya menyerah dengan langkah. Haruskah ia datang dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?

Ah ia teringat sesuatu serwarna kelopak sakura yang ditulisnya bersama tinta pekat.

Haruskah ia berusaha lagi?

Hinata agak memelankan langkahnya, ragu. Ia menatap segerombolan orang dengan warna rambut yang tidak asing di matanya. Ia sangsi ketika salah satu dari mereka melambaikan tangannya. Mengisyaratkan padanya agar tidak membuang waktu.

Dalam balutan mantel yang ia pilih, ia menapaki stasiun yang agak lenggang itu dengan sepatu beralas datar. Lalu ia menunduk dengan ritme napas yang belum sepenuhnya normal. Perjalanan jauh, emosi yang belum ditata rapi. Agak memengaruhinya.

"Hinata giliranmu."

Saat itulah ia merasa indra pengecapnya kelu, ia membisu menatap lawan bicaranya yang menatap ke dalam matanya menunggu, membuat ia tergugu.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Suara berat itu. Mugkin yang terakhir di dengarnya setelah sekian lama. Membuatnya terlalu terbiasa.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Suara Ino menyusup dalam interaksi dua manusia ini.

Teman-temannya tidak menyingkir sepenuhnya, mereka hanya memberikan mereka berdua privasi seperlunya. Ada Kiba yang terus saja berbicara, juga Ino yang tak pernah lelah menimpalinya. Kehadiran ia dan pemuda itu seolah dalam ruang lingkup yang berbeda. Mereka ramai sendiri, tanpa memperdulikan kedua insan ini.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia utarakan. Perasaan yang ia simpan ingin segera ia bebaskan. Ia ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, tapi sampai kapan? Pemuda itu telah bersiap untuk pergi, tentu saja dalam waktu yang tidak terdefinisikan untuk kembali pulang.

"J...jagalah kesehatan." Hinata berujar.

Merasa bodoh lalu menatap ujung sepatu ketsnya yang berwarna pastel. Mengapa hal itu?

Sasuke terkekeh, "Hanya itu?"

Tentu saja tidak.

Ia ingin berbicara betapa ia merasa sedih mengantar kepergiannya. Ia tidak bisa terus terang seperti Ino yang menangis tersedu atau Tenten yang berkali menjerit frustasi. Khawatir atas apa yang telah Sasuke capai untuk organisasi itu tidak bisa diteruskan oleh anggota yang lainnya.

Ia tidak bisa jujur.

"Jangan melupakan kami,"

Hinata terlihat tengah memilih kata. Karena dalam hal ini, ia tidak ingin menunjukan kesedihan. "Terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan."

"Ya."

Lalu hening.

Suasana terasa berat. Dalam balik mantelnya ia meremas sesuatu yang ia tulis.

Hinata merasa menjadi yang paling pasif, lawan bicaranya hanya menjawab seperlunya. Tidak melayangkan tanya atau ungkapan lain bertanda perpisahan. Hinata yang notabenenya pendiam, agak bingung mengenai apa yang harus ia lakukan. Terlebih, siapa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Di hari ini ia telah membuang banyak waktu.

Sejurus kemudian, ia mendengar bunyi dari pengeras suara yang menggema disekitarnya. Saat itulah ia ingin melangkah mundur dan ia tidak bisa.

"Sasuke," Ia agak ragu ketika tangannya yang bergetar menyentuh sesuatu.

Lawan biacaranya hanya menatap sebagai jawaban.

"Untukmu,"

Ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain saat surat itu berpindah tangan. Perang batin belum selesai, ia masih waras untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang telah susah payah ia tulis semalaman.

Yang ia tahu kemudian, kertas berwarna lembut itu telah berpindah tangan ketika Ino dan yang lainnya datang mendekat.

Sasuke memasukkan itu ke dalam saku mantelnya, Hinata bersyukur Sasuke mampu mengartikan tatapannya agar itu menjadi rahasia mereka berdua saja.

Mungkin Sasuke megerti, mengenal Hinata cukup baik di organisasi. Berbagi cerita panjang yang kebanyaan melalui saluran teks komunikasi. Hingga sekarang pun Hinata hanya mampu mengucapkan perpisahan yang terbilang mulus dan lancar melalui sebuah surat yang menggambarkan seluruh perasaan. Mungkin.

"Berhati-hatilah."

Ia mendesah ketika suaranya terdengar parau.

Ia tahu ini akan menyakitkan. Namun, ia tidak menduga rasa sakitnya akan memuncak ketika waktunya terasa dekat.

Ia memegang ujung coat abu yang Sasuke kenakan. Angin musim dingin mulai berhembus. Hinata menunduk.

Berat.

"Jangan lupakan kami."

 _Jangan lupakan aku._

"Kami menyayangimu"

 _Aku menyukaimu._

Ia malu jika harus menengadah. Karena ia tahu,sepasang mata sekelam jelaga tengah memgawasinya. membuat ia merasa kaku.

Apa salahnya?

Ia hanya ingin mengulur waktu.

Sasuke membisu.

Permohonannya melayang dibawa angin yang berhembus semakin kencang. Senja sebentar lagi berakhir. Pergi. Seperti pemuda di hadapannya. Menjauh.

"Sasuke..."

Ino memangilnya, membuat Hinata melepaskan pegangannya. Waktu untuknya sudah habis, ia tidak bsa memanfaatkannya dengan baik.

Lalu datang Kiba, "Berkunjunglah kemari!"

"Kalau bisa." Jawabnya acuh, "Kurasa dewan tidak akan membebaskanku semudah itu." Tegasnya.

Tak lama setelah itu, kereta melintas.

Membawa pergi Sasuke,

Juga separuh perasannya yang kini tak utuh lagi.

Kini Hinata akui, seperti apapun perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. Perasaan ia kepada pemuda itu tetap sama.

Ia menyadari semua kejelasan saat senja merangkak menjadi malam. Saat sesuatu yang ia jaga dan membuatnya nyaman, direbut oleh kata perpisahan yang terasa kejam.

 _Love you._

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Untuk Sasuke Uchiha,_

 _Hei Sasuke, mengapa yang pergi selalu terasa berharga? Apa yang berharga akan selalu pergi?_

 _Apakah kepergianmu ada, karena aku telah menganggapmu berharga?_

 _Sasuke, kau hanya perlu tahu, apa yang aku tuliskan tidak mampu aku ucapkan. Ini kepayahanku saat berkata, kebodohanku saat menghadapi dirimu. Semua tidak akan seperti itu jika hanya berdasar pada interaksi biasa._

 _Tapi... Perasaan itu ada saat kita pertama kali bertemu sebenarnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak aku mengerti, aku mengeraskan hatiku. Memaksanya untuk mengakui kepadamu bahwa aku menyukai laki-laki selain dirimu._

 _Tapi, perpisahan ini memaksaku untuk inginkan agar kau tahu, bahwa aku menyukai saat kita bertemu, menyukai saat kau menyuruhku dengan seenaknya dirimu, menyukai saat kita terlibat dalam pembicaraan panjang di penghujung minggu, menyukai... sosokmu yang bahkan saat ini, aku mencintaimu._

 _Hyuuga Hinata._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Spring, 4**_ _ **月**_ _ **9**_ _ **日**_

Satu kelopak sakura dengan jenis yang Hinata suka, _Someiyoshino_ namanya. Menyapa ia dalam fokus yang luar biasa. Gerakannya yang tengah menulis terhenti begitu saja. Kelopak merah muda ringan berbentuk hati tidak sempurna itu menyapanya, angin membawa ia melalui jendela yang terbuka.

Hinata menatap biru laut tanpa gumpalan bola kapas. Belakangan langit selalu terlihat bersih.

Hinata sapukan pandangannya pada dinding di sebelah jendela. Ada foto yang diambil bertahun silam, bersama anak-anak satu klubnya. Ia tersenyum malu dengan gurat merah muda, merona. Begitu _kawaii_ ketika ia baru mengenakan seragam SMA.

Di belakangnya ada sosok datar yang menatap kamera. Begitu membosankan dan...kini rona Hinata muda berpindah padanya.

Hinata mendesah. Sudah dua musim dan ini menginjak musim ketiga sejak kata 'selamat tinggal' itu mengudara di stasiun Asakusa.

Orang membosankan itu tidak lagi ia temukan eksistensinya di ruangan ini. Setiap pulang sekolah, hanya ia satu-satunya anggota yang selalu diam paling lama dan mengunci pintu ruangan itu. Tapi hal sederhana itu tidak bisa membuatnya terbiasa.

Waktu tidak sebaik hati itu padanya untuk membiarkan ia lupa.

Hinata menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jarinya. Poninya sudah panjang dan ia lupa memotongnya. Sejak libur musim panas ketika satu klub menghadiri _Natsu Matsuri_ , saat itulah Hinata menata dan untuk terakhir kali menggunting poninya. Ada keinginan yang terbesit untuk tampil sempurna. Seseorang yang tidak mau Hinata akuilah alasannya.

Pintu dibuka ketika Hinata tengah memposisikan diri di depan jendela.

Hinata menoleh ketika dirasa itu adalah Kiba, ataupun anggota lainnya. Tapi...

"Hai Nona."

Mulutnya terbuka, bibirnya bergerak tanpa suara layaknya ikan yang ada di udara terbuka.

Refleks Hinata melangkah mundur, namun yang ia temukan hanya kusen jendela, ia tidak bisa menegosiakan langkahnya untuk bisa menjauh barang selangkah saja. Tangannya yang gemetar menyapa tepian jendela.

"Ba...bagaimana b...bisa?"

Cicitan itu masih bisa digapai seseorang di depan pintu terbuka yang baru saja tiba.

"Kunjungan tak terduga?"

Jawaban yang pemuda berikan adalah sebuah pertanyaan retoris, seraya mengangkat bahu berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Pemuda itu menutup pintu geser dengan satu gerakan kuat yang akurat.

Hinata mengulum bibirnya sambil menarik napas kuat, semula ia begitu tercekat.

"A...aku kira peraturan tidak se...selonggar itu."

Hinata ingin berkata dengan penuh ketegasan dengan nada yang dibuat datar, namun apa daya yang ada malah ungkapan terbata kala _amnesty_ nya menangkap tatapan lekat dari batu sekelam jelaga.

Hinata berbalik. Oh langit, kenapa di saat seperti ini kau tidak menarik. Hinata sibuk mencari perngalihan perhatian.

"Memang tidak."

Hinata melihat melalui bahunya, Sasuke tengah menyilangkan tangan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada meja di tengah ruangan yang cukup besar. Jangan lupakan banyaknya kertas yang bertebaran karena kencan Hinata dengan pekerjaannya belum sepenuhnya usai.

"Apa kabar Hinata? Kau orang pertama yang bertemu denganku. Aku senang."

" _Uso_..."

Sasuke tersenyum miring yang terkesan tidak iklas dan meremehkan.

Kini giliran Hinata yang menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jendela. Menjadikan salah satu sikutnya sebagai tumpuan utama.

"Yang mana yang kau anggap dusta? Kalimat kedua, atau ketiga?"

Karena kalimat pertama tidak mungkin rasanya.

Kenapa Sasuke jadi penuh minat begini pada candaan kacangan seperti sekarang?

"Lupakan."

Itu Hinata yang berujar.

Sebenarnya mereka tengah berdiri berhadapan, Sasuke di tengah ruangan dan Hinata di bagian sisinya, ada jarak beberapa meter yang menjadi sekat transparan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melupakan ini begitu saja."

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebuah kertas _pink_ yang teramat familiar, meski musim sudah berganti sebanyak tiga kali. Hinata mana lupa terhadap barang yang berasal dari tangannya.

"Aku menuntut penjelasanmu, Nona Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata lupa bagaimana caranya membuka mata dengan benar selama beberapa waktu berselang. Udara seolah tidak memihaknya lagi dan waktu menjepitnya. Otak seolah berhenti berbanding terbalik dengan detak jantung yang seolah tidak bisa memelankan ritmenya.

"Ah! atau mungkin Hinata Uchiha?"

"Lupakan saja."

Hinata membalikkan badannya. Ia bisa menguasai dirinya walau tidak sempurna.

Ada angin yang menyapu wajahnya kasar hingga Hinata harus menyembunyikan korneanya barang sejenak. Melewati gadis itu menuju Uchiha, membawa sebagian wangi dan menggilitik hati untuk mengakui, ada rasa yang masih tersimpan walau gestur Hinata menunjukkan ia ingin abaikan.

Sasuke suka wangi gadis itu.

"Berhenti menahan dirimu."

Hinata mengulurkan telapak tangannya, berpura tak mendengar ucapan Sasuke, meraba udara dan menangkap kelopak Sakura. Kali ini bentuknya hati yang begitu sempurna. _Semeiyoshino_ selalu menarik hatinya, namun pesonayang dimilikinya kali ini berbeda, tidak lebih besar dari sosok pemuda yang tidak melepaskan pandang dari punggungnya yang menegang.

"Ya, lupakan." Hinata berujar.

"Apanya yang dilupakan?"

Sasuke banyak berdusta, berpura tidak tahu akan segalanya.

Hinata berbalik. Berhadapan dengan pemuda yang masih dalam posisi sama.

"Perasaanku."

 _Krek._

Angin bertiup agak kencang, menggetarkan jendela kaca. Menerbangkan helai indigo panjang yang terurai. Dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di belakang badan. Hinata berlatarkan langit biru bersih yang berpadu dengan kelopak bunga merah muda yang melayang di udara, juga senyuman yang lepas tidak seperti biasanya.

Bagaimana bisa Sasuke tidak jatuh cinta?

Pemuda dengan balutan pakaian non formal, berjalan dengan tenang. Menepis jarak dengan kedua tangan aman berada di saku celananya. Sorot matanya begitu menusuk dan serius. Menatap lurus mutiaranya yang menatapnya lembut.

Di samping itu, ada tatapan keputusasaan yang gadis itu berikan, berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Seseorang yang berbohong tentang perasaannya di musim yang melambangkan cinta adalah pembohong yang payah."

Entah berapa kali di hari ini, Hinata menarik napas dalam seolah kehilangam pasokan oksigen yamg tidak begitu menguntungkan.

Sasuke kembali berjalan. Aura kebencian yang mengguar membuat Hinata mengambil langkah menjauh saat giliran Sasuke yang kini berdiri di dekat jendela.

Hingga kini, posisi mereka masih tetap berhadapan. Namun ada di dekat jendela. Tidak ada yang tergoda dengan cuaca hangat yang sangat bagus hari ini. Yang satu hanya menatap ubin, yang satu lagi menatap seseorang yang menatap ubin.

Gerah dengan situasi seperti ini, Sasuke mengeluarkan tangan kanannya dari saku dan menangkup pipi gadis itu.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya saat tangan dingin Sasuke menyentuh kulih di pipinya yang memanas.

"Lihat keluar."

Lalu tangan itu bergerak lagi, ke luar jendela, menjentikkan jarinya seolah memberikan isyarat.

Tak beberapa lama, kedua manik peraknya dibuat terbelalak takjub.

Puluhan balon udara berukuran sedang diterbangkan angin bersama guguran sakura. Balon dengan berbagai warna, Hinata bahagia dan ingin menangis di saat yang bersamaan.

Sepenuhnya, Hinata menghadapkan dirinya pada jendela geser dengan kusen putih yang sudah kusam.

Ia menunduk ke bawah, melihat puluhan teman-teman satu klubnya tengah melambai dan bersiul menggoda. Hinata tidak sempat untuk merona lebih lama ketika retinanya menangkap sebuah balon yang terbang agak pelan.

"Hinata."

Begitu pula saat ini, Ia tidak bisa menatapnya lebih lama ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya.

Dan Sasuke meraih sesuatu dari udara bebas di luar jendela. Selain napasnya yang sering tercekat, entah sudah keberapa kali pula matanya terbelalak di hari ini.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jadilah milikku."

Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang memiliki batu berlian mungil di tengahnya, yang diikat dengan balon udara berwarna merah muda.

Sasuke dengan merah muda, membuat Hinata ingin tertawa. Tapi, ia malah tersenyum dan menatap haru seseorang yang kini memiliki guratan sewarna kelopak mawar yang baru mekar, rona itu kini tidak hanya dimiliki oleh Hinata sendirian.

"Ya."

Balon udara, cincin permata, langit berwarna biru, dan kelopak sakura. Juga Pernyataan cinta Sasuke yang membuat Hinata merasa menjadi gadis paling bahagia di musim semi yang melambangkan cinta dan kasih sayang dengan kehangatan di setiap helaan napasnya.

Bolehkah Hinata mengartikan bahwa balon udara warna-warni yang diterbangkan kelak akan menggambarkan kisah cintanya? Tidak seperti warna yang sudah-sudah, kelabu tanpa cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

 **A/N** : Kata-kata yang diberi tanda * saya kutip dari salah satu anime, namun saya lupa. Maafkan saya, karena fic ini ditulis pada dua tahun yang lalu kira-kira, jadi saya lupa sumbernya.

Untuk lirik, itu adalah lagu dari Aqua Timez – Sen no Yoru wo koete.

Untuk judul, itu saya ambil dari drama Jepang yang berjudul "The Liar and His Lover" ada yang udah pernah nonton? #kedip

 **.**

 **.**

 _aZhuraaaa, 12 Juni 2016_


End file.
